


Kissing Lavender Brown

by haniawritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Set in 7th year hence the empty dorm room, i love these gals so much, internalized homophobia is mentioned but not enough to make this angsty, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haniawritesthings
Summary: Parvati thinks kissing Lavender is the best thing in the world...
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kissing Lavender Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @haniawritesthings I post mostly rp stuff and shitpost sometimes. I've got more plans for fics with Lavender and Parvati

Kissing Lavender Brown was probably the best thing in the world, Parvati had decided. She'd come to this conclusion two weeks ago when Lavender had been especially distraught over rumours about first years being tortured. 

"They're just kids, Parv !" She had said, tears quickly running down her cheeks. Parvati hadn't been sure what to say to make it better, she just wanted to make it all better. Seeing Lavender cry was probably the worst thing in the world. So , she had leant over and kissed her. Her long hair had tickled Lavender's face and her lips were soft. They tasted just slightly of cherry, probably from the chapstick she had borrowed from Parvati. Suddenly, she realized Lavender had began to cry again as her warm tears trickled down her face and onto Parvati's. The two girls broke apart.

"I'm sorry, god, just forget I did that." Parvati shifted uncomfortably, distancing herself from Lavender. 

"No, no it was lovely," The blonde smiled, "I just wasn't expecting it." She leant over and took Parvati's hand. "Could we do it again?"

So they did. Again and again and again. Kissing Lavender made her forget about the fact a war was going on, it made her forget about the constant spiral of worries in her head. It also made her want to shout how amazing it was from the top of Gryffindor tower. Considering how well that would go down, she settled for telling Lavender herself. 

"Kissing you is the best thing in the world you know." Parvati whispered into her best friend's ear one evening, as they lounged in their dorm. 

"Mmm…" Lavender rolled over onto her stomach and began to plant tiny kisses all over Parvati's scarred hands, up onto her shoulders and on her cheeks. Then she finally kissed her on the lips. She looked pleased with herself as she smiled up at Parvati. "Right back at you, your a far better kisser than Ron." This comment sent the brunette into a flurry of giggles. 

"I don't think that's a hard thing to do. His kisses always looked like they were mostly consisted of him slobbering on you and ruining your makeup." 

"You'd never ruin my makeup?" Lavender teasingly pointed to the lipstick marks on Parvati's hands. 

"Perhaps, but I'll always re do it later." 

"Perks of kissing a girl." They laughed, then "Parvati looked at Lavender with an inquisitive expression.

"Did you actually like Ron?" The question was greeted with a shrug. 

"I liked the idea of him, more specifically the idea of a boyfriend. But in reality it just felt like I was acting a part." She began to twirl a piece of curly hair around her finger. "I'm not even sure if I like boys." 

"Do you like girls?" Lavender rolled her eyes and leant in to kiss her girlfriend. 

"I thought that was obvious." 

"Well, you never know…" She squeezed Lavender's hand and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Do  _ you _ like boys?" 

"Probably, they can be absolute idiots sometimes, but so can girls." Parvati smiled devilishly and raised her eyebrows, as Lavender averted her eyes. 

"I have no idea what you are referring to!"

"Oh so you're not the Miss Lavender Brown that dated Ron Weasley just to prove to everyone how straight she was and then proceeded to make a fool of herself?" Lavender swiftly pulled out a pillow from behind her head and gently hit Parvati with it. "Oi!" The brunette drew her wand and suddenly multiple pillows were flying through the air aimed at Lavender.

"Not fair! My wand's still on my bed." 

"Guess you'll have to do it the muggle way." Lavender attempted to stand up and dodge the pillows however she began to wobble as the bed creaked in distress. A particularly large pillow hit her flat in the stomach and she fell onto the bed laughing. Parvati lay down next to her and, grinning, Lavender pulled her closer and kissed her. Oh, kissing Lavender Brown was definitely the best thing in the world. 

  
  



End file.
